personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi
Those who think of other planes at all consider them remote, distant realms, but planar influence can be felt throughout the world. It sometimes manifests in beings who, through an accident of birth, carry the power of the planes in their blood. The genasi are one such people, the offspring of genies and mortals. The Elemental Planes are often inhospitable to natives of the Material Plane: crushing earth, searing flames, boundless skies, and endless seas make visiting these places dangerous for even a short time. The powerful genies, however, don’t face such troubles when venturing into the mortal world. They adapt well to the mingled elements of the Material Plane, and they sometimes visit—whether of their own volition or compelled by magic. Some genies can adopt mortal guise and travel incognito. During these visits, a mortal might catch a genie’s eye. Friendship forms, romance blooms, and sometimes children result. These children are genasi: individuals with ties to two worlds, yet belonging to neither. Some genasi are born of mortal–genie unions, others have two genasi as parents, and a rare few have a genie further up their family tree, manifesting an elemental heritage that’s lain dormant for generations. Occasionally, genasi result from exposure to a surge of elemental power, through phenomena such as an eruption from the Inner Planes or a planar convergence. Elemental energy saturates any creatures in the area and might alter their nature enough that their offspring with other mortals are born as genasi. Heirs to Elemental Power Genasi inherit something from both sides of their dual nature. They resemble humans but have unusual skin color (red, green, blue, or gray), and there is something odd about them. The elemental blood flowing through their veins manifests differently in each genasi, often as magical power. Seen in silhouette, a genasi can usually pass for human. Those of earth or water descent tend to be heavier, while those of air or fire tend to be lighter. A given genasi might have some features reminiscent of the mortal parent (pointed ears from an elf, a stockier frame and thick hair from a dwarf, small hands and feet from a halfling, exceedingly large eyes from a gnome, and so on). Genasi almost never have contact with their elemental parents. Genies seldom have interest in their mortal offspring, seeing them as accidents. Many feel nothing for their genasi children at all. Some genasi live as outcasts, driven into exile for their unsettling appearance and strange magic, or assuming leadership of savage humanoids and weird cults in untamed lands. Others gain positions of great influence, especially where elemental beings are revered. A few genasi leave the Material Plane to find refuge in the households of their genie parents. Wild and Confident Genasi rarely lack confidence, seeing themselves as equal to almost any challenge in their path. This certainty might manifest as graceful self-assurance in one genasi and as arrogance in another. Such self- confidence can sometimes blind genasi to risk, and their great plans often get them and others into trouble. Too much failure can chip away at even a genasi’s sense of self, so they constantly push themselves to improve, honing their talents and perfecting their craft. Genasi Lands As rare beings, genasi might go their entire lives without encountering another one of their kind. There are no great genasi cities or empires. Genasi seldom have communities of their own and typically adopt the cultures and societies into which they are born. The more strange their appearance, the harder time they have. Many genasi lose themselves in teeming cities, where their distinctiveness hardly raises an eyebrow in places accustomed to a variety of different people. Those living on the frontier, though, have a much harder time. People there tend to be less accepting of differences. Sometimes a cold shoulder and a suspicious glare are the best genasi can hope for; in more backward places, they face ostracism and even violence from people who mistake them for fiends. Facing a hard life, these genasi seek isolation in the wilds, making their homes in mountains or forests, near lakes, or underground. Most air and fire genasi in the are descendants of the djinn and efreet who once ruled a great nation. When those rulers were overthrown, their planetouched children were scattered. Over thousands of years, the bloodlines of those genasi have spread into other lands. Though far from common, air and fire genasi are more likely to be found where that nation once was, while some remain in their ancient homeland. In contrast, water and earth genasi have no common history. Individuals have difficulty tracing their own lineage, and bloodlines occasionally skip a generation or two. Many earth genasi originated in the North and spread out from there. Water genasi come from coastal areas, the largest concentration of them hailing from the regions surrounding a great sea. Genasi Names Genasi use the naming conventions of the people among whom they were raised. They might later assume distinctive names to capture their heritage, such as Flame, Ember, Wave, or Onyx. Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Genasi mature at about the same rate as humans and reach adulthood in their late teens. They live somewhat longer than humans do, up to 120 years. Alignment. Independent and self-reliant, genasi tend toward a neutral alignment. Size. Genasi are as varied as their mortal parents but are generally built like humans, standing anywhere from 5 feet to over 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Elemental Affinity. 'You can cast the ''absorb elements spell a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier with this trait. You must finish a long rest to cast this spell again with this trait. '''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Primordial. Primordial is a guttural language, filled with harsh syllables and hard consonants. Subraces. Four major subraces of genasi are found among the world: air genasi, earth genasi, fire genasi, and water genasi. Choose one of these subraces. Air Genasi As an air genasi, you are descended from the djinn. As changeable as the weather, your moods shift from calm to wild and violent with little warning, but these storms rarely last long. Air genasi typically have light blue skin, hair, and eyes. A faint but constant breeze accompanies them, tousling the hair and stirring the clothing. Some air genasi speak with breathy voices, marked by a faint echo. A few display odd patterns in their flesh or grow crystals from their scalps. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Unending Breath. You can hold your breath indefinitely while you’re not incapacitated. Mingle with the Wind. You know the gust cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the feather fall ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''levitate ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Dust Genasi Dust genasi are para-genasi, meaning that you descend from two different elemental outsiders, namely an outsider of elemental air and an outsider of elemental earth, which forms the para-element dust. Dust genasi are smart but often-sarcastic, having a tendency toward the bleak and macabre, with morbid interests in death and decay that make them less than popular with others. They invariably ware dark or black attire, often even wearing funeral vestments or the like, no matter how inappropriate this might be. Though usually neutral in outlook, they have a slight inclination towards chaos. Dust para-genasi are bony and gaunt of build, with pale skin and dark circles under their eyes. Most of them have traits like dehydrated skin or a cloud of dust about them that came from their mixed ancestry. Though a nimble breed, they were often in poor health. '''Ability Score Increase.' Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Breathless. You do not need to breath. Dust Runner. '''You know the ''rotting gazeDLJ ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''pillar of dustDLJ ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''dust devil ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Earth Genasi As an earth genasi, you are descended from the cruel and greedy dao, though you aren’t necessarily evil. You have inherited some measure of control over earth, reveling in superior strength and solid power. You tend to avoid rash decisions, pausing long enough to consider your options before taking action. Elemental earth manifests differently from one individual to the next. Some earth genasi always have bits of dust falling from their bodies and mud clinging to their clothes, never getting clean no matter how often they bathe. Others are as shiny and polished as gemstones, with skin tones of deep brown or black, eyes sparkling like agates. Earth genasi can also have smooth metallic flesh, dull iron skin spotted with rust, a pebbled and rough hide, or even a coating of tiny embedded crystals. The most arresting have fissures in their flesh, from which faint light shines. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Earth Walk. You can move across difficult terrain made of earth or stone without expending extra movement. Grasp with Stone. You know the mold earth cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the earth tremor ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast ''Maximilian’s earthen grasp spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Fire Genasi As a fire genasi, you have inherited the volatile mood and keen mind of the efreet. You tend toward impatience and making snap judgments. Rather than hide your distinctive appearance, you exult in it. Nearly all fire genasi are feverishly hot as if burning inside, an impression reinforced by flaming red, coal-black, or ash-gray skin tones. The more human-looking have fiery red hair that writhes under extreme emotion, while more exotic specimens sport actual flames dancing on their heads. Fire genasi voices might sound like crackling flames, and their eyes flare when angered. Some are accompanied by the faint scent of brimstone. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Your ties to the Elemental Plane of Fire make your darkvision unusual: everything you see in darkness is in a shade of red. Fire Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Reach to the Blaze. You know the produce flame cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the burning hands ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''scorching ray spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Ice Genasi Ice genasi are para-genasi, meaning that you descend from two different elemental outsiders, namely an outsider of elemental air and an outsider of elemental water, which forms the para-element ice. Ice genasi are emotionless and cold to others, typically having a neutral outlook, being observant but uncaring. They preferred to be clad in white or pale blue clothing that was light and loose. Ice genasi appear human, but most commonly have sharper facial features and a more chiseled look. They are quite hearty but a bit sluggish. They have pale skin and supernatural traits that hinted to their heritage, such as breath that fogged in any weather or frost appearing in their white hair. Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Cold Resistance. You have resistance to cold damage. Ice Touched. 'You know the ''frostbite cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the armor of Agathys spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Snilloc’s snowball swarm spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Magma Genasi Magma genasi are para-genasi, meaning they were genasi with a bloodline from two elemental planes, being earth and fire. Ponderous but powerful, magma genasi combine many of the traits of their earthen and fiery ancestors, being calm and tranquil until they've had enough and violently blow up in a spew of insults, but also strong and tough, while sometimes thinking slowly and uncertainly. They are usually short and stocky, sometimes to the point of resembling tall dwarves. They usually have dark skin, and they typically possess traits that mark them as unusual, They might have a reddish glow to their skin or eyes, feel unusually hot to the touch, or have hair that ripples like fire. They tend toward simple, utilitarian clothes, which often seem disturbingly close to smoldering. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Lava Step. You are immune to nonmagical fire damage and have resistance to magical fire damage. The Inner Heat. 'You know the ''create bonfire ''cantrip, which appears as a puddle of magma. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''hellish rebuke spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''heat metal ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Ooze Genasi Ooze genasi are para-genasi, meaning they were genasi with a bloodline from two elemental planes, being earth and water. They are known to for their disgusting outward appearance and also for their repulsive personalities. Most ooze genasi have a hard time being "charismatic" due to their lack in personal skills and stench, but are very sturdy and healthy, despite what most would think. Ooze genasi are heavyset and durable with drooping bodies and feverishly yellow or green skin. Many have tells of their heritage, such as very bendable limbs or slimy skin. They usually reek and most people would call them utterly repulsive. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Acid Resistance. You have resistance to acid damage. Born of Ooze. 'You know the ''acid splash ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''grease spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the web spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Star Genasi Star genasi are born from the wishes of a mortal upon a star. They are the might and mind of heavenly bodies, and draw their power from the glowing core they carry in place of a heart, a shard of their parent star. They are strange creatures, with dark-blue skin that blends with the night sky and eyes containing the light of thousands of galaxies. They have silvery hair that shimmers with starlight in the light of day, the specks of light that infuse their skin and hair becoming less pronounced during the daytime. However, their eyes still bear the light of countless stars. Star genasi use the naming conventions of the people among whom they were raised. They might later assume the names of constellations or stars, such as Orion, Polaris, or Vega. Some take on more vague names to reflect their origins, such as Nebula, Nova, or Starlight. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. Everything you see in darkness is in a shade of yellow due to your stary heritage. Radiant Resistance. You have resistance to fire and radiant damage. Stellar Powers. 'You know the ''dancing lights cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the guiding bolt spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the shining forceDLJ spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Steam Genasi Steam genasi are para-genasi, meaning that you descend from two different elemental outsiders, namely an outsider of elemental water and an outsider of elemental fire, which forms the para-element steam. Bossy and egotistical, steam genasi often see themselves as inherently superior to other creatures, including other genasi. They tend to be nimble and quick, but also bossy and have over-sized egos, like their elemental forefathers. Steam genasi are usually tall and slim, and often weigh less than their appearance suggests. Like other genasi, they have one or two unusual traits, such as wisps of mist constantly clinging to them or a grey tone to their skin or hair. Their clothing is usually loose, flowing, and gauzy. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Fire Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Obscured in Steam. 'You know the ''resistance cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''searing smite ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''blur ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Smoke Genasi Smoke genasi are para-genasi, meaning they were genasi with a bloodline from two elemental planes, being fire and air. Smoke genasi seem crude and lazy, taking the harshness of fire and the looseness of air and obtaining only the less desirable traits. They are however, quick to come to correct conclusions and extremely intelligent. Smoke genasi are tall and lanky, reflecting their heritage of air and fire. They tend to have dark skin and hair, and like other genasi have one or two unusual traits, such as hair that billows like clouds of smoke or the faint whiff of something burning clinging to them. They prefer loose clothing in dark colors and heavy fabrics. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. Smoked Lungs. You can hold your breath for twice as long as you normally can, and you can breathe through smoke and smog like if it was regular air. The Darkest Air. '''You know the ''minor illusion ''cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''fog cloud ''spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the ''pyrotechnics ''spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Void Genasi Children born during the death of a star have a small chance at becoming void genasi. The void genasi are possibly the rarest form of genasi possible, and only a handful of them are in existence at once. This rarity gives most void genasi a sense of somber importance, realizing that being nearly one of a kind not only makes you special, but also lonely. Void genasi often travel the world in an attempt to connect with others of their kind. This quickly becomes their life's mission as they very often feel a slight tug in random directions that the genasi feel lead to others of their kind. If two void genasi were to ever meet, they would feel as if they are being pulled to one another. If the two were to ever touch, a wormhole would be opened where they touched, causing everything within a 1 mile radius of the wormhole to be absorbed into it and transported to the nearest dying star. Void genasi have pure black skin with a trace amount of blue or purple mixed in. Their eyes are a solid black-blue or black-purple color, occasionally glinting with small white and yellow dots. Their hair often has the most color, appearing as a deep dark blue or purple. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Darkness. You have resistance to necrotic damage. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can discern color in darkness. Black Hole. 'You know the ''kinetic chargeDLJ cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the catapult spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the darkness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Water Genasi The lapping of waves, the spray of sea foam on the wind, the ocean depths—all of these things call to your heart. You wander freely and take pride in your independence, though others might consider you selfish. Most water genasi look as if they just finished bathing, with beads of moisture collecting on their skin and hair. They smell of fresh rain and clean water. Blue or green skin is common, and most have somewhat overlarge eyes, blue-black in color. A water genasi’s hair might float freely, swaying and waving as if underwater. Some have voices with undertones reminiscent of whale song or trickling streams. '''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Acid Resistance. You have resistance to acid damage. Amphibious. You can breathe air and water. Swim. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet. Call to the Wave. You know the shape water cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the create or destroy water spell spell once. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the water breathing spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Constitution is your spellcasting ability for these spells.